High-Definition Television (or HDTV) is a digital television broadcasting system with higher resolution than traditional television systems (standard-definition TV, or SDTV). High-definition television yields a better-quality image than standard television because it has a greater number of lines of resolution. For instance, at a minimum, high-definition television has twice the linear resolution of standard-definition television. However, high-definition television generally requires two to four times as much bandwidth as standard-definition television. In some instances, a very high resolution source may require more bandwidth than available causing a distorted picture to be received.